Eolhcland
You should go to this place because it is a nice sunny and warm we have good beaches and the best place to go if you feel like you want to go to the beach is Tucan sounds like "toocun".The capital city is C-G, funny name feel free to go to the queens event with lots of other people at C-G palace watching the soldiers on horses and you might even see Queen Allebasi! The houses are cozy but sometimes in some towns or villages they can look quit wild. We are very healthy here, lots of water, lots of food, the most healthy place in Eolhcland is Dublen city you may of thought its C-G city but that's the second healthy city. Evan the quit wild looking houses have lots of places to store food. Now shops, we don't have Waitrose but we have Tesco, Sainburys, Morrisons. We have only one type of toy store witch is called The super toy store, there are lots of these shops we have 10 of them in only one country that's in Tucan, Easthantomshire, Westhantomshire, C-G, Bracklyer, Silverrock, Yogolate, Waterhill, Face eye, Gold Treaser. Go ape is pretty cool in Eolhcland we have the most popular go ape we have 3 in our country, the only thing bad about it is that on Saturdays and Sundays its very, very busy so you have to go on a different day. The quietest day there is Wednesday people doubt it will be quit on thursday so I wouldn't go on Thursday. Poeple love pets here most pets live in a home and pretty much none are a stray. all animals even hamsters love to have a bit of petting and loving, just get a dog and see how much he/she loves you, it could be any kind of animal a horse, a dog, a cat, a rabbit, a guiney pig. In the summer you always see every day poeple out hacking on there horses, its mostly girls that go riding. Moving on to queen Allebasi. She is such a nice queen, nearly everybody want's to be part of the royal family. Queen Allebasi was born in 1980 and now she is 36 not as old as queen Elizabeth! The schools here have LOTS of education, and they are fun too playtimes are not short but not long just in the middle. we have lots of education because every year does the same lessons so nursery would even do; Latin and games, strange huh in our schools we learn the easy way but the easy way has lots of education. The schools aren't much different in what they do but they do look different. children love it there. We have two schools in every town and one in every village. the country on the map is long and at the top it looks quit big and at the bottom it gets a lot thiner and the flag is red on half the side and orange and it has a black cross and in the middle there's a yellow castle. We will talk about what happend over the month. BYE! Hello! We are back with not so good news, we have had a bit of a war with a thew other people from another country. We are not so sure who but we think it's China, and we still don't know why they are attacking. We still don't know if we should fight back or not because we don't want turn this into world war 3 but it would be nice to stop them so we're thinking we should get some solders and fight back and keep our country safe! So we might get people to come to C-G palace to talk about this and see if we should attack or not! We have been at C-G palace to talk and we have decided to attack! We have got the solders to traval to China and attack so we are safe. We shall talk when the attack is other. We won!!! We are very happy and China said they were sorry at attacking in the first place and they said they did because they wanted a world war 3 which was unasal and that is all about that!